Shot At The Night
by MysticEyesx
Summary: Aria Stark, the daughter of Iron Man, accidentally finds herself rooming with Elena and Caroline at Whitmore College. There she finds herself being introduced to a new kind of supernatural different from accidental superheroes and Gods from out of space. Ontop of that Aria falls in love with her roommate's boyfriend and the Avengers are reunited when Loki escapes Asgard. S5 D/OC/L


"Rise and shine sleepy head. Today's the day . . ."

Aria Stark opened her eyes and groaned as soon as her sleep-laiden eyes caught sight of the blurred outlines of her Dad. She snapped her eyes back closed and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into a mass of pillows. _Please go away, please go away_, she chanted mentally to herself, pleading that her Dad would leave her be and let her sleep for just a little longer.

But he didn't. Instead, as if reading her mind, he placed his hand on her shoulder and rolled her onto her back. "I'm not leaving until you get your ass out of bed." He said, in his annoying, condescending tone of voice that Aria had come to loathe.

Aria threw her arm over her face. "So you're a mind reader now, hm?" she retorted to him. If there was anything she had learnt over the past eighteen years was that if she was going to live with her Dad, then she needed to be good at the comebacks. Luckily she had inherited his quick-mindedness and sarcastic sense of humour; it came in handy in times like these.

Her Dad let out an exaggerated laugh. "Hah! Nope. Still the same handsome, witty, incredibly rich, genius father you had yesterday." Aria shrieked when she felt the covers being ripped off her. "Now get up."

Aria pulled her arm from her face and cracked her eyes open. Her Dad had now moved across the room, to where—using the device on the wall—he raised the blinds that covered the wall opposite Aria's bed completely made from glass. Streams of light filled the room and Aria had to snap her head away in agony to conceal her face. Groaning, she slowly turned her attention back to her Dad, her eyes slowly adjusting to the new brightness of her room and finally the beautiful cityscape scenery of New York became clear. The sun was shining and the sky surrounding the skyscrapers was a cloudless blue. It was a beautiful day in New York and she was leaving.

"I think you forgot some other adjectives." Aria grumbled, raising herself onto her elbows.

Her Dad glanced at her over her shoulder, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You forgot egotistical, arrogant, overprotective . . ."—

"Woah, woah, woah," her Dad interrupted her, holding up his hands. "_I'm_ overprotective?! Who's the one who let you go to Hawaii with your friends this summer?"

Aria looked at her Dad incredulously. "You're kidding me right? Out of all the things I said, you picked up on _overprotective_?" Aria rolled her head back and laughed.

Her Dad crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, I like to think I'm a cool Dad. I'm 37…"—

"39." Dad's girlfriend corrected as she walked into the room, dressed smartly as always, with a clip board in one hand and a tray of food in the other. "There's no point denying it, Tony, you're 39 and looking it." Aria giggled as Pepper Potts moved to Aria's bed and placed the tray of breakfast on her lap. "Good morning, Aria." She said affectionately, giving her that smile that always made Aria wish her Mom looked at her like that.

"Good morning Pepper." Aria said, returning the smile, and picked up the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. As she drank her juice, she watched as Pepper approached her Dad, and thus begin their usual morning banter.

Dad wasn't completely pleased that Pepper had outted the fact he was older than 37 and looking it. "What is this? National Pick on Tony Stark Day? First Aria, now you, who next? Jarvis?"

Yes, ladies and gents, you heard it right; Tony Stark of Stark Enterprises is Aria Stark's Dad. It may come as quite the surprise to some, but for those who spend most of their days with their noses glued to gossip magazines, you'll probably be more informed about Tony's illegitimate daughter. Aria Victoria Stark is the one and only daughter of Tony Stark and a stage girl from Vegas. She was the result of a very drunken one night stand 18 years ago. When Aria was born, her Mom gave her straight to her Dad to care for, which probably wasn't the best idea since Tony's ideal nights in consisted of rawdy penthouse parties—not looking after a newborn. Regardless, it worked out somehow—mostly because for the majority of the years, Aria spent it at boarding schools her Dad paid outrageously for.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Pepper snorted.

Her Dad glowered. "You're now calling me a baby? Sorry, but I think I'm getting mixed signals here . . ."—he was cut off by Pepper's lips on hers. Aria stifled a gag into her glass. It was more out of habit; secretly, she didn't mind seeing her Dad and Pepper kiss. She liked Pepper—she liked her a whole lot better than her own Mom. She wouldn't give Dad the satisfaction though. He would probably find some way of making her feel embarrassed if he found out.

"Just for the record, older guys are _extremely _sexy." Pepper mumbled against her Dad's lips.

Her Dad smirked, grasping hold of her hips. "Well, maybe I should invest in a cane . . . Oh my God that has given me so many ideas for the bedroom."

"Ew!" Aria squawked. "Okay, that's it! Out—both of you—before I puke!"

Pepper sent Aria an apologetic look, whereas her Dad just shrugged. Pepper began to lead Dad from the room who paused at the door, just before it closed, turning to face Aria with a pointed finger. "If you're not downstairs within the next thirty minutes, I'm putting on the suit." He warned and Aria knew he was being completely serious. She knew from experience that it wasn't an empty threat, purely based on the fact he had done it more than once before.

So, as soon as the door clicked shut, Aria sighed and heaved herself up from the bed and began to get ready. She showered, washed her hair thoroughly with her favourite shampoo and conditioner, then after scrubbing her body raw she stepped out of the shower and returned to her bedroom. She wondered over to her walk-in wardrobe where she wondered the isles before finally picking on some denim shorts and a black top. On her feet she shoved on some military style boots and then moved onto doing her hair.

Aria had been blessed with thick hair like her Dad's and the exact same shade of dark brown. Her hair went right down to her waist and when wet, like now, the hair reached the curve of her back. Aria looked little like her Dad, apart from the dark brown hair and olive-toned complexion. As for her face and eyes, she was all her Mom's. Her face-shape was square (but not in a masculine way—more gentle), her lips were full (often compared to Angelina Jolie's), her nose slim and her eyes were a mixture between blue, grey and green. Right now they seemed to match the blue of the sky outside.

The most of the thirty minutes was spent drying her hair (which took more effort than it was worth) and replying back to the messages on her phone. Much like her father, Aria was social. She liked to have friends—in fact, she had many of them—except she had never really, truly, had a best friend. She didn't really know what it was like to be close to someone, in that way, mainly because she was so self-dependent and reserved. Sometimes she was more like her Dad than she liked. At least Dad has Pepper. Aria, however, had no-one.

Slipping her iPhone into her pocket she made her way downstairs, using the elevator, where Jarvis greeted her inside. Downstairs, her Dad was waiting, kicking one of her many suitcases out of the way. Irritation flared through Aria when she realised the suitcase was filled with all her valuables. "Hey! Watch what you're doing will ya? I have valuables in there!" Aria announced her presence as soon as the elevator doors opened.

Her Dad looked up and, ignoring what she had said, commented: "Good. You're up. I was about to put on my suit."

Aria rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You have to stop doing that, Dad."

"Doing what?"

"You know what!"

"Uh, no I don't. Please elaborate what you mean."

Aria sighed. "You have to stop using the suit like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh, yeah, you do Dad. You know how much it embarrasses me to see you in that suit."

Tony gasps, feigning offence, slapping his hand to his chest. "Aria Victoria Stark! How could you possibly be _embarrassed _by me! Your Daddy is a hero—he wears that suit to save _lives_!"

"You wore the suit to my 16th birthday party and blew up my birthday cake!"

Tony licks his lips. "That was a one off occasion. Everyone was asking to see the suit and . . ."—he stopped short as soon as he saw Aria staring at him with displeased eyes. Just then the elevator dinged and Pepper stepped out. "Ah, Pepper! Quick, let's make out. Maybe it'll get Aria to leave the room." Tony started towards Pepper, reaching out the grab her. Pepper simply dodged out of Tony's arms, eyebrow raised; looking between Aria and Tony like she had caught them both trying to steal from the cookie jar.

"What were you guys arguing about now?"

"Arguing?! No! God no, more having a _heated discussion_." Tony corrected in a tone that made Pepper look at him disbelievingly and then look at Aria to verify this.

Aria crossed her arms over her chest. "We were totally arguing and it was totally his fault."

"As always." Pepper sighs. "Anyway, your cab is outside. You ready to start loading your stuff up?"

Aria sighs. "I guess. Everything is pretty much packed."

"Great. I'll send some people up to carry your luggage down." And then Pepper was out of the doors again, leaving Tony and Aria behind.

There was a second pause before Tony finally spoke. "You sure you don't want to apply to Havard or something? It's never too late . . . all I have to do is give them a call . . ." Tony hinted.

Aria narrowed her eyes. "Dad—no." This wasn't the first time this—Harvard and her choice of college—had been brought up in discussion. Tony didn't exactly like the idea of Aria going to a college that wasn't Ivy League and for the past few months has been hinting to Aria that he could get her into one. But frankly, Aria didn't _want _to go to an Ivy League college, it was the main reason why she choose to go Whitmore College in the first place.

Whitmore College was a small college located in Virginia where she will be—from this day forward—be studying. She happened upon it when she was driving through the state and, as soon as her eyes fell upon it, she decided she would like to attend there. It seemed like a tranquil place to study and was vastly different from the cityscape lifestyle, and that was exactly what she needed. As much as she loved the city, she didn't exactly love the hastiness of it. She needed to try new places, explore what life was like out of the city, and she felt Whitmore College was exactly the place to be to get that experience.

"Fine." Tony grunted. "It'll probably be for the best anyway." He then said, in a lower tone that Aria supposed wasn't for her to hear, but she did anyway.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing—nothing."

Aria rolled her eyes. "You're a suck-ass liar." But instead of pestering more, Aria just moved over to where her things were gathered in piles, picked up one of the duffle-bags and began to move towards the elevator. She figured she might as well get working on moving the stuff to the cab.

It took a good forty minutes to get everything loaded into the cab (she had a lot of stuff) and by the end of those forty minutes, she was standing on the side of the curb, a few feet from where Pepper and Tony both stood. All three of them were awkwardly shuffling on the spot, unsure of what to do or say next, and after some good time Pepper finally broke silence by stepping forward and enveloping Aria into a tight hug.

"Bye Aria. Good luck at college." Pepper said to her, squeezing her with her arms before letting her go. "I made sure you were on first class, and also a cab is waiting for you at the airport on the other side to take you to the college. If you have any trouble with the flights, or anything, just call me and I'll try my best to sort it out for you." Pepper finished with a heavy breath, finally exhaling.

Aria smiled at Pepper gratefully. "Thanks Pepper. I don't know what I'd do without you." Once Pepper stepped back, both sets of eyes turned towards the most awkward member of the trio. Her Dad stood, a little way behind Pepper, hands stuffed in his slacks pockets, awkwardly rocking back and forth on his feet. Aria sighed frustratingly and stepped forward, breaking the barrier. "Cya Dad." Aria said, wrapping her arms around her Dad's waist.

It took a couple of moments before Tony reacted; when those moments had ended, Aria felt an arm wrap around her body, a hand nestle into her hair and a head rest ontop of hers. "Cya kiddo." He said in a surprisingly affectionate voice. Upon hearing the affection in his voice, Aria's arms tightened around his body. Her Dad gave her one last squeeze before finally letting go. Aria took this as a sign that their moment had ended, unwrapped her arms, and stepped back. She was surprised to see a pained look on her Dad's face. "Call me when you get there."

"Will do Dad . . . Bye Pepper . . . Bye Dad." Aria gave one last wave to them before shuffling into the cab where the cab driver was impatiently waiting in the front seat. Aria settled herself on the seat nearest to her Dad and Pepper and moments later the car had started. She waved to them, giving them a sad smile. Pepper blew her a kiss and her Dad saluted. Aria rolled her eyes at that, snickering under her breath. The next thing she knew, the cab was lurching down the road and blending into the large gust of traffic on the New York streets.

As they drove away, Aria turned in her seat to watch Stark Tower, Pepper and her Dad disappear from view from the back window.

_Goodbye New York._

After a three hour flight, Aria was landing in Virginia airport. She moved her way through security and collected her belongings, and met the cab driver who stood in the lobby, holding her name one a piece of card. Her and the cabdriver dragged her luggage to the cab that was waiting, and running, outside and soon she was sailing away from the airport and heading in the direction to her new home. Throughout the journey, she informed both her Dad and Pepper that she had arrived in Virginia and was in the cab, riding to Whitmore. Pepper was the only one who replied, which told her that perhaps her Dad wasn't as happy about her move as first anticipated.

After two hours in the cab, they arrived at Whitmore and it looked exactly how Aria remembered it except it was busy with people moving their life continence into their new home. Aria thanked and tipped the cabdriver who graciously helped her unload all her things and wheel them to the door. Once at the door, a Whitmore representative appeared in front of her, too perky for someone at this time in the morning.

"Hey! Welcome to Whitmore College. My name is Ali. Can I help you with anything today?"

Aria licked her lips. "Um, yeah, how do I find out where my dorm is?"

Ali looked all too happy to answer that question. "Go straight through the double doors, in there, you go to one of the Enrolment desks where they will give you all the information you need about your stay here at Whitmore. You need some help with your luggage?" Ali eyed the mass of luggage surrounding her through her nerd glasses on her nose that were more of a fashion statement than a requirement.

"No, I think I can manage . . . thanks." With that, Ali soon moved on to pester another incomer, and Aria was free to collect her own things (with effort) and stumble up the three steps that lead through to the double doors. Through the double doors, the first thing Aria noticed was the crowds of people gathered in the lobby. She grimaced and began to slip and slide through the crowds until she reached an enrolment desk, of which a friendly elderly woman sat behind.

"Hi." Aria greeted, breathlessly.

The woman smiled up at her welcomingly. "Hello, dear. Name?"

"Aria Victoria Stark."

The woman rose her brows at that. She wasn't surprised though. A lot of people knew of the name Stark and what came with it. Aria had gotten used to it though. "Right okay, let me have a look . . ." and the woman began to rifle through the mass of papers on her desk until—after some time—she finally stopped with a "Ah-ha!"; she pulled out a blue folder with the name 'ARIA V. STARK' labelled on the front and opened it up. "It looks as if you're in room 203 on the West Wing of the Fletcher building. You'll be sharing with two girls named . . ."—

"Wait," Aria interrupted. "I was told I was having a private room."

The woman looked down at the folder. "I'm sorry Miss Stark, but it clearly says you have been put in a co-joined dorm. Perhaps there was a mistake in the system."

"Is there any way I can change this?" she asked pleadingly.

The woman looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Miss; we have no private rooms left to offer. Maybe, after a few months, if someone drops out then you _may_ have a chance to purchase the room but for now—unfortunately—there is nothing that can be done . . ." Aria sighed to herself and droned out the woman in front of her as she began to explain the rest of the information supplied in the welcome folder she was going to be given. Aria was not looking forward to rooming with two other girls. Aria wasn't good with sharing, she was an only child. And besides, she liked her privacy; how could she possibly get her privacy when she had two other girls invading her space? Aria was brought out her reverie by the sound of the woman dismissing her, holding out the folder for her to take. "Enjoy your year, Miss Stark."

Aria half-heartedly accepted the folder. "Thanks." She muttered before grabbing her belongings and shuffled out of the way so that the people waiting behind Aria could step forward.

Using the map provided in the folder, Aria was easily able to navigate her way to the Fletcher Building. When she arrived, the first thing she noticed were a group of boys rolling beer kegs into the building. Aria stifled a snicker which caught the attention of one of the boys. The boy stood up straight, turned around and eyed her up and down, then smirked when he met her eyes. "Hey, I'm Chris." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Aria could already pinpoint what kind of guy he was.

"Aria." Aria replied, a soft smile on her lips.

Chris looked down at her luggage. "Need some help with that?"

"Nah, I'm all good." Aria rejected. "Besides, you look _really_ busy as it is . . ." Aria eyed and nodded to the keg.

Chris looked down at the keg by his feet and laughed. "Hey, you should come to the second floor tonight. We're having a welcome party."

Aria laughed. "I'll think about it. Bye Chris."

"Bye Aria."

Aria tried not to notice the fact that Chris' eyes lingered on her behind for a second too long as she walked away from him and turned her attention to getting to her dorm without causing some sort of embarrassment with the monstrosity that was luggage. She heaved, pulled and lugged her belongings up the stairs and down corridors until she had finally reached the fourth floor and sequentially, her new dorm: room 203.

She decided it would probably be best if she knocked on the door, so heaving some of her things into one of her hands, she rapped on the door twice before stepping inside. Two girls who she believed were her new roommates were sitting on their beds, looking up at her with complete confusion. The brunette, with a pink streak in her hair, was the first to speak. "Can I help you?" she said, looking at her as if she was lost.

"Um, yeah, I'm Aria—your new roommate."

The two girls blinked. "You've got to be kidding me." The blonde girl on the bed on the furthest bed exclaimed.

As it turned out her two roommates weren't expecting Aria to be placed with them either, which was a relief. Apparently just yesterday, they had another roommate, and before that roommate they were hoping on one of their high school friends on joining them, but from the looks of it, it was proving impossible on keeping the third bed vacant for more than a day. The blonde one seemed the most up-heaved about all this. The brunette one, however, kept shooting pointed looks at her blonde friend throughout the blonde's rant.

"How can they find another roommate so quickly? It was just yesterday that we found our other roommate . . ."-

"Caroline!" the brunette girl hissed, interrupting Caroline abruptly, stopping her from saying further more.

Caroline paused, blinked, then looked straight at Aria who was placing all her stuff on her bed, listening to what they were saying. "Oh." Aria guessed Caroline was about to let something slip that Aria wasn't meant to know. "So, if you're going to be our new roommate, we should probably set up some ground rules." Caroline said in a sweet tone of voice that Aria noticed had a hint of warning to it. "1: You don't touch our stuff, we don't touch yours. 2: Don't hog the bathroom. And 3: if we leave the room suddenly, don't follow us."

Aria blinked twice. "Right . . ."

"Capishe?"

Aria was starting to think this girl was crazy. "Yeah, sure, capishe."

Caroline gave her one more lengthy stare—as if waiting for Aria to retort or grab her stuff and run (she guessed Caroline was hoping for the latter)—but after a few moments of silence, Caroline huffed loudly. "I'm going to have a shower." Caroline snapped, snatching up some certain belongings and marching into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it shut behind her. Moments later the water began and silence issued after her. The brunette girl and Aria looked awkwardly between each other before the brunette finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about her." The girl gestured towards the door of which Caroline was locked behind. "She's been having trouble with a guy and . . . other stuff." She awkwardly explained.

Aria sighed. "Look, I don't want to be here any more than you guys. I arrived here thinking I was getting my own private room, but until a private room is made available, I'm rooming with you guys. So until I can finally get my own room, and move out, it will probably be a good idea if we just _try _to get along. I don't expect us to be best friends, but if we want to make this work, we need to at least get along."

Elena nodded understandably. "You're totally right. I'll talk to Caroline." Aria nodded in gratitude and began to move her belongings around. "I'm Elena by the way."

Aria looked up at the girl and smiled. "Nice to meet you Elena."

"So . . . where did you come from?"

As Caroline continued to shower, Elena and Aria made small talk. Elena was a lot more accepting of Aria than Caroline seemed to be. They exchanged stories of where they had come from before here; Aria had told Elena that she was from New York, purposefully leaving out the fact her Dad was a billionaire and the local superhero who dresses up in a metal suit, and Elena told Aria that she had come from a small town called Mystic Falls a few hours from here. She had a brother named Jeremy, who was her only family because she had lost her parents in a car accident.

"I'm sorry." Aria told Elena softly.

Elena shrugged. "It was a while ago now . . . but thanks anyway."

"You're lucky though," Aria said, then quickly added: "To have a brother. I've always been an only child and I hated it. I would have loved to have a brother or sister, but because I was the result of a drunk night in Vegas, a brother or sister was out of the question." Aria shrugged and Elena laughed. "But then again, the way my Dad acts kind of resemble an older, more annoying, brother who is determined to make my life misery." Elena's smile faltered. "Oh, don't get me wrong—me and Dad, despite our differences, get along great . . . we're too alike not too . . . but sometimes he takes the role of 'embarrassing his daughter' a little too far."

Elena smile had returned. She opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly a ringing interrupted her, mid-speech. She pulled her phone from her pocket and tried to hide a smile as she saw who it was on the screen. "Sorry I've, ur, got to take this . . ." Aria smirked and waved her hand, ushering her to take the call. Elena stood from the bed, answering the call as she placed her phone to her ear. "Hey Damon." She said as she retreated towards the kitchen.

Just as Elena exited the room, Caroline entered it, drying her wet hair with a towel as she did so. She takes one look around the room and looks straight at Aria. "Where's Elena?"

Aria pointed to the kitchen where the both of them could see Elena pacing back and forth across the kitchen, smiling, laughing and talking into the phone. "She's talking to someone called, um . . ." Aria realised she had forgotten the name Elena had greeted the caller with.

"Damon." Caroline answered, almost bitterly. Aria rose her eyebrows at the tone of her voice and Caroline sighed. "He's Elena's boyfriend back home." Aria wondered whether Caroline didn't like this guy, but then she also remembered from Elena that Caroline was having boy troubles of her own. "He's the brother of Elena's ex-boyfriend."—Aria's eyebrows rose higher—"At one point there was this crazy love triangle going on between them—well, there still kinda is—but it sort of reach an end when Elena chose Damon, now Elena's ex, Stefan, has completely disappeared off the radar."

Aria glanced sideways to where Elena was. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact what Caroline was telling her, too lost in her own phone conversation. "And you're not happy with Elena's choice?"

Caroline looked at her, dumbfounded. "You're good." Aria shrugged nonchalantly. "But yeah—I'm not—she's completely oblivious to the fact that Stefan _is_ the one."

Aria glanced at Elena again, she was smiling. She looked happy talking to this Damon guy. "Well, sometimes, people have to fall in love with the wrong person to realise the right person is who they truly need." Aria looked back at Caroline who was staring at her inquisitively. "If this Stefan guy truly is the one for her, she'll realise it soon enough." Caroline continued to look at her, silently, and Aria suddenly felt self-conscious and stupid. "But, hey, who am I to know? I've never fallen in love."

Caroline cocked her head to the side. "You haven't?"

Aria shook her head. "Nope."

"Why?"

Aria laughed awkwardly. "Urr . . . I don't know . . . I guess I've just never met the right guy?" just then, another phone ringing erupted through the room. Aria sighed when she recognised the caller ID. "I'm sorry, it's my Dad. He probably wants to make sure I haven't blown up my kitchen yet or something."

Caroline laughed and nodded understandably. "Take it. I should really call my Mom too . . ." she said, waving Aria along. Aria moved to step out of the dorm and answer the call outside when Caroline called her attention; "Hey, Aria. I'm . . . erm . . . sorry about the way I treated you before. I'm not exactly good with new people, I guess." Caroline excused herself. Aria smiled and told her not to worry. "Great. So . . . roomies?"

"Roomies." Aria laughed before leaving the room and answering the call.

...

The room watched as Tony Stark leaved the room with his cell stapled to his ear, and a concerned look upon his face. As soon as he disappeared—the automatic doors shutting behind him—people pulled their gaze away from the shut doors and turned their attentions to each other. Bruce Banner, commonly known by some as the 'Hulk' in his green form, turned to Pepper who had lingered a second longer than everyone else in the room on the shut doors.

"So," he brought Pepper's attention to him. "She's finally left huh?"

Pepper nodded with a hum. "Yeah. She left today."

"And how's he taking it?" Bruce jabbed his thumb in the direction of where Tony had just disappeared.

Pepper sighed loudly. "Okay, I guess. He knows it's for the best."

Bruce nodded understandably. "Yeah—it is." He agreed, but he saw the concern on Pepper's features. He decided he ought to offer some source of comfort for the strawberry-haired woman. "This way she's out of any danger." Pepper nodded solemnly. "Stark doesn't have to concentrate on keeping her safe anymore; he can concentrate on helping S.H.I.E.L.D." Bruce continued and Pepper nodded again.

"And the rest of the human race." Pepper added matter-of-factly.

Bruce chuckled dryly. "And the rest of the human race." He repeated.

"Men," a thunderous voice suddenly transmitted over the murmur of individual conversations, causing them to stop and look in the direction of the voice. Standing up from one of the chairs, stood the God of Thunder, mighty and important. His face was full of purpose—his normally light blue eyes are cold. "And women," he added comically with sideway glances towards Natasha Romanoff, Agent Maria Hill, and Pepper. Natasha and Agent Hill both rolled their eyes whereas Pepper stifled a small giggle. "We gather here today to call attention upon the matter that has happened in Asgard yesterday. Loki—my brother and the God of Mischief and Lies—has escaped the confinements of Asgard. Races of disturbance in the deserts of your world tells us that Loki has returned to Earth. We must find Loki, together, before it is too late. I fear Loki plans to finish the destruction he started."

**This is a completely random idea I came up with when I was looking through The Vampire Diaries crossovers. I stumbled across the TVDxAvengers crossover page and the idea hit me. Before now I have been trying to write Damon/OCs but I had not been having much luck with writing until now. This story seemed to be a lot easier to write than all the other ideas I had. So Aria is Iron Man's daughter and has moved to Whitmore College in Virginia where she is rooming with Caroline and Elena. This is set along the Season 5 storyline, so this is starting after the first episode. Megan has died and Aria has been made Caroline and Elena's new roommate. Meanwhile, Loki has escaped Asgard and returned to Earth. The plan is to have a Damon/OC/Loki triangle. At first I will probably be going along the TVD story lines, but will also include little snippets about what's happening with the Avengers/SHIELD as they track down Loki.**

**I hope you like this story idea. Let me know if you do by reviewing, favouriting and following! It will be greatly appreciated! **

**The plan is to update every week, on Sunday, after the TVD episodes are released. That is, of course, if this story gets a good enough response. If not, I'll probably just continue the story for my own enjoyment and not upload it to FF!**

**Happy October!**


End file.
